


Your Love Is Hypnotizing

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette casts a spell on Rayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Hypnotizing

Rayna has never liked using mirrors, even fully dressed she knows she's growing older and the mirrors prove it. She is used to living life in the limelight but when she's not working she avoids seeing herself in mirrors. This changes only when Juliette finds her one day, alone, wearing only her usual soft pearl-colored bra and panties set, her eyes closed against the images haunting her in the mirror. Juliette knows, instantly, what has happened. She moves to kiss Rayna gently, her smile soft as she moves to remove what little clothing Rayna is still wearing, her smile softer still as she sheds her clothing, her lips gentle against Rayna's ear. 

"Just relax."

Rayna's eyes remain closed even as Juliette kneels, her smile light as she moves to trail her hands up Rayna's legs, her lips brushing Rayna's inner thigh teasingly. Rayna's eyes open and Juliette smiles up at her as she settles to what she wants, focusing herself on pleasuring Rayna. Rayna, for once, is able to face the mirror, her eyes drawn to the sight of herself being pleasured, loved, wanted for who she is.


End file.
